Now My Neck Is Open Wide, Waiting for a Fist Around It
by mmcnmb1
Summary: The League of Villains has been a threat for too long though. They always know how to strike, where to strike, and each and every weakness of the heroes that go against them. The heroes are getting more and more desperate. So what do they do? They send in Shinsou Hitoshi. Resting their hopes on a deep cover mission that may or may not result in Shinsou's death.


**This was very, very loosely inspired by keiids art on tumblr. And has been sitting around in my head ever since. I finally had some really sweet friends of mine help encourage me to finally write it down.**

 **So, I don't know exactly how long this is going to be because i have a lot of ideas for it, but it'll probably end up being a long ride.**

 **Also a small warning updates will be inconsistent and probably filled with long wait times. Because this is the 5th multichapter fic i've started and i don't know why i do this to myself. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Hitoshi sucks in a breath of air as Bakugou sets off yet another explosion in the distance, his chest fighting for air after almost an hour of fighting. But now he can see the portal man, Kurogiri, begin to open a warp, and knows this is his only chance.

The villain has been a threat for years, even in Hitoshi's first year when he wasn't in the hero program. And by now, when Hitoshi is a third-year student of the hero program, they're an even bigger threat than ever. It's almost impossible for the heroes to win. Whatever it is, the first attack they blunder, but any attack on the same person or spot after that initial one was always, always successful. It's almost impossible for the heroes to win, let alone get out alive.

Too many heroes have been lost in the past years. The public is losing its faith faster than ever. The heroes need a plan, a system, some way to get into the villain alliance and figure out what makes them as good as they are.

And that's where Hitoshi comes in.

He's sprinting now, using the muscles he had painfully built up with Aizawa. He ducks under a petty villain Tsuyu and Uraraka had tagged teamed as she flies through the air. He does not envy the way her back slams against the wall.

Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero are facing against 4 villains of their own. Internally, his instincts scream at him to help, but he has a bigger task at hand. He'll have to apologize to them- if he ever gets the chance to that is.

Aizawa had been the one to explain their last-ditch effort, pulling Hitoshi aside after class over a month ago.

They needed a spy, Aizawa said, and Hitoshi was almost perfect for the role. Of course, Hitoshi went through a month of preparation for possible situations, learning how to manipulate his body language and avoid psychic quirks like his own.

They didn't want to send him in, but any other attempts at sending in a professionally trained infiltrator had all ended with the infiltrator corpse laid out for all to see.

But Hitoshi was inherently useful, with his quirk, and he had proper reasoning- helped by a month of Aizawa being "especially harsh and degrading" in case there really was a spy in the school, or worse, in the classroom.

Hitoshi jumps back, narrowly avoiding being hit by one of Todoroki's ice tracks.

Todoroki speeds up to him, pausing for a moment to mutter "Sorry" before chasing after an escaping villain.

Hitoshi shakes his head, getting rid of the clogging thoughts. He had to make it in time if this was going to work. He runs with renewed speed, the sounds of battle fading into the background as he focuses on his goal.

He leaps over a fallen beam, the portal only a few yards away. He can see their leader of sorts, Shiragaki standing just outside it.

This is just the chance Hitoshi needs.

He sprints up to him, jumping back when Shiragaki turns on him, fingers nearly brushing against Hitoshi's face.

"Wait." Hitoshi huffs, and Shiragaki pauses, finger only an inch or so away from Hitoshi's eye.

"What? _Hero._ " Shiragaki sneers, and Hitoshi makes sure to steel his voice against his fear.

" _Heroes?_ " Hitoshi chuckles for good measure, its bitter and angry, just what he's going for. "What makes you think I'm one of them? A bunch of idealistic liars."

"So?" Shiragaki snaps, but Hitoshi hopes that he's not just hearing the curiosity brimming at the edges of it.

"Let me join you." Hitoshi breathes, forcing a smile on his face.

"What? We're just going to take any kid back with us now?" Hitoshi freezes as a wave of heat grows from behind him, the acrid smell of smoke growing strong.

"Dabi." Shiragaki greets, drawing his hand back. "This kid says he's sick of heroes."

"A kid in the hero course at U.A? As if." Dabi snorts, the smoke starting to circle around Hitoshi. He can feel sweat start to drip down his neck, suddenly much more aware of the sheer danger he is in.

"Probably." Shiragaki wheezes out, just as Kurogiri steps out of the portal and says. "We need to leave."

"Shinsou! Get out of there!" Hitoshi shoots his head up when he hears Aizawa call out from a distance. He turns to see Aizawa standing on the edge of a building, capture scarf held up high. He is staring at Hitoshi, and even with the distance between them, Hitoshi can feel the support coming from his teacher, the silent message that says j _ust stay smart, and you'll get through this_. And suddenly, Hitoshi knows exactly what he needs to do.

"And what? Come back to all you worthless heroes? You've never done anything for me. You've never done anything for anyone." Hitoshi screams, projecting his real, but much weaker, frustrations with the hero society. "The hero course is a sham. It always has been. You're just creating a bunch of fakes."

Hitoshi can see some of his classmates looking over at him, horror and betrayal in their eyes, but he refuses to take his eyes away from Aizawa. He doesn't know if he could take their expressions head on.

 _Let them know._ Shinsou is trying to convey. _Let them know this isn't real. Somehow._

Slowly, subtly, Aizawa tilts his head slightly. But Hitoshi understands.

 _You're on your own here. I'm sorry it can't be any other way._

"Take him." Shiragaki mutters, and Hitoshi's world goes dark before he can make another sound.

 _Stay safe._

When Hitoshi opens his eyes, there is a gag over his mouth and ropes binding his wrists. He blinks, trying to clear away the fog in his mind and the pain in his head that tells him exactly how he got knocked out.

"The brat's awake." A voice that Hitoshi loosely recognizes as Dabi's grunts.

"Good. Patch through to sensei. We'll let him talk first." Hitoshi hears Shiragaki, and feels his blood run cold, his mind very much awake at the mention of this 'Sensei.'

That is the man that had brought All Might to his knees. Broken and confined to a hospital bed for months after Bakugou's rescue. And not 2 minutes in and Hitoshi is going to have to talk to him.

Too late, he realizes that he needs to breathe. Taking in a deep breath as nonchalantly as possible, and letting it out in similarly, Hitoshi tries to get his nerves under control. He had been over this situation countless time in the training before this. He knows his cover story and how to handle himself.

Or at least he should.

He begins to take in his surroundings, some sort of concrete building. Hitoshi himself is sitting against a wall, Dabi standing near his left, a reptilian man to his right. The room is sparsely decorated, a square couch and coffee table the only furniture. A small bar of sorts sits on the other side of the room, where Kurogiri is cleaning a glass. Nothing decorates the walls, save for a few burn marks and bits that are disintegrated away.

Shiragaki lounges on the couch, Toga rests near him, lazily tossing and catching a small pocketknife. So now he can assume he's in at least some part of their main facility, since half of their main members are here.

Suddenly though, part of the wall besides the bar slides away to reveal a television. It flickers with static, but Hitoshi swallows as the static starts to give way to a clear picture.

"Tomura." Hitoshi schools his expression as the new voice trickles into his ears. It's raspy, smothered almost, but at the same time it's perfectly clear. It pierces into his mind, and even if Hitoshi had just woken up now, he would know that _this_ is who the leader is. His voice radiates power, confidence, malevolence.

That is a true villain.

Hitoshi swallows again, wishing that his mouth was free so at least he had something.

"Sensei. There's a boy from the U.A hero department who says he want to join us." Shiragaki seethes, scratching his neck. "There's something I don't like about him though."

"Hmm. Let me get a look at him."

Hitoshi is dragged up by his wrists and shoved over in front of the television, Dabi chuckling when Hitoshi stumbles. Hitoshi can't see much of this Sensei, just a vague impression of a man with many, many wires sticking in and out and around him. In the background, two blue orbs rest, although he can't see where they come from.

"Deku. Basic analysis." Sensei mutters, addressing someone behind him. The name seems especially cruel to Hitoshi. Who would ever name their child a name that literally means useless?

"Shinsou Hitoshi. 17. About 5 feet 10 inches. Living with adoptive parents in the Tokyo area. Quirk, brainwashing. Allows him to control the actions of any who respond to him verbally." The voice is small, contained, and incredibly nervous. It almost doesn't sound like a villain's voice, but Hitoshi knows not to judge from appearances. Besides, this guy sounds like someone who knows what he's talking about, and that is exactly the kind of person the heroes are counting on Hitoshi to find. Even if his information is a little disturbing.

"Good thing he's gagged then." Sensei comments, and Hitoshi frowns slightly.

"Is only known to control around 5 people at once. Unknown if he can control more or not. Has been receiving special attention from Eraserhead for some time. Has well developed physical combat skills. Most likely a good resistance to torture methods. Has been discriminated against for a while because of the nature of his quirk, has probable cause for joining. Need further information to be sure." The other person finishes, and even if Hitoshi could speak, he would be speechless. Some of that information his classmates didn't even know, let alone this complete stranger who- oh wait- _is working for the League of Villains._

"…Bring him to me." Sensei decides finally, and Hitoshi can only hope that it means he is closer to being semi-accepted. "I want to see him for myself. This Shinsou Hitoshi."

Hitoshi fights the urge to close his eyes, hoping that he'll get lucky enough to get left conscious when they move him this time. But all it takes is a sharp stab of pain to the back of his neck for his world to go dark again.

Hitoshi wakes up this time to a slap. His eyes snap open and he jumps back, muddled instincts screaming at him to run.

"Took long enough." Shiragaki mutters while Hitoshi is left to try and regain his bearings. He is in a completely different room now, this one barely lit. He, unfortunately, is still gagged and bound at his wrists.

He lifts his head up, and the first thing he spots is a massive bundle of wires and tubes, all leading forwards to the same spot.

"Now Tomura, everyone is different, and Shinsou looks like he needed a good rest anyways" Hitoshi gulps, recognizing the voice from the first syllable uttered. He wonders just how All Might ever stood against someone like this. He keeps his head lowered, memorizing the patterns of dust on the metallic floor.

"Undo his bindings." Sensei orders, and Hitoshi freezes up as he feels Shiragaki grow close. The ropes gagging him and binding him disintegrate into dust with a five-fingered touch from Shiragaki. And Hitoshi is almost surprised he doesn't lose anything else in the process

Free, Hitoshi dares to stand, rubbing his sore wrists. He has a part to play now. "I didn't know you treated all of your potential members like this."

"Hey-" Shiragaki snarls, stepping towards Hitoshi.

"Tomura." Sensei warns, holding out a scarred hand. "I'm sure you'll be able to control his tongue in time. That is, if you even want to join us." Sensei has gone back to addressing Hitoshi, and Hitoshi has to stop himself from blanching at the instinctive wave of fear that rose up like bile in his stomach.

Sensei leans forwards, his form more wires than man from what Hitoshi can see, and gives a lazy grin. "You made quite the public spectacle of your 'turning.' And that causes quite the hassle for me. What makes you think we even want someone like you?"

"I don't care if you take me." Hitoshi spits out, dragging his mindset of years ago out from the corners of his subconscious and putting it on full display. "I'll find somewhere else. I'm tired of heroes. I'm tired of people giving up on me without even giving me a chance. I just figured this was the best way to get back at them."

"Simpleminded. But you seem partly honest at least." Sensei leans back, considering Hitoshi for a moment before muttering. "Tomura, leave us for a moment."

Shiragaki looks ready to protest, but only gives Hitoshi a petulant glare before marching out past Hitoshi and slamming the door behind him.

"Deku." Sensei calls, and Hitoshi straightens slightly, hoping to get a description of the person at least. "I need you to go through initiation procedures."

Hitoshi can see a small figure peek out from behind Sensei's throne of wires, the two glowing orbs appearing once more. As they get closer though, Hitoshi can't help but tilt his head in confusion.

It was a boy, not any older than Hitoshi was. He looked unassuming on a surface level, with a short, demure stature. Freckles litter his cheeks, accompanied by green, fluffy hair. The glowing orbs turn out to be a machine of sorts. One orb rests just above each ear, surrounded by green curls. A metal band appears to loop around the back of his head, connecting the two orbs together.

But when Deku gets close enough for Hitoshi to see his eyes, Hitoshi's breath seems to vanish in an instant. His pupils are small with focus, the iris glassy and fogged over. There's something in those emerald eyes though, alive and sparking and glimmering with hints of an untapped wealth of secrets.

They almost seem like a promise to Hitoshi, although what for he can't quite figure out yet.

"Hello." Deku mutters, the orbs flashing as he talks. Hitoshi waits for him to continue, but that's all he says. They stand in silence for a moment, before Deku leans back slightly in invitation.

Oh.

 _Oh._

He feels rather stupid, of course they would want to see his quirk in action. He reaches out across the bridge Deku has made and wraps himself around Deku's mind like a steel trap.

Deku's eyes go blank, the tenseness in his muscles disappearing as his body falls limp. "Spin around 5 times and bark like a dog."

Hitoshi keeps his eyes trained on a spot of floor behind Deku as the boy follows his instructions. It still twists his stomach to use his quirk like this.

When the light returns to Deku's eyes, Hitoshi snaps, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. If you are really of any use you'll show us on your own." Sensei grumbles, pausing as he seems to consider his options. For a brief second, Hitoshi wonders if he should try and grasp control over Sensei. The option is immediately shot down. There must be a reason Sensei is talking so freely with him, and regardless, it's far too early to be blowing his cover.

"Deku. Go with Tomura and take Shinsou to the block A holding chambers and make sure he is fed." Sensei says, and Hitoshi has to hold back a grin.

Deku doesn't move though, staring at Hitoshi with a look that Hitoshi can't decipher.

"Deku." Sensei snarls, a hand moving to press something. The blue orbs on Deku's head flicker and go dark, and in an instant, Deku's eyes grow wide with panic.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Deku rushes out, his hands coming up to tug at his hair. He goes to take a step forward, but draws his shaking foot back. "Thinking. I was just thinking."

"Make sure you follow orders." Sensei warns, but the orbs come back to life, and Deku calms significantly.

Hitoshi allows Deku to lead him out. Looking at the orbs in a new light. What did they do? Why were they so important? Hitoshi catalogs those questions for later, concentrating on the way Shiragaki's lip curls up in scorn when Deku explains Sensei's orders.

"Whatever. _Deku_." Shiragaki hisses, and Hitoshi sees the way Deku flinches.

"Dust man." Hitoshi is talking before he realizes it. Deku turns even faster than Shiragaki does, panic etched across his face as he frantically shakes his head.

"You-" The moment Shiragaki says a word, Hitoshi's trap is sprung. Shiragaki freezes, his arms going loose against his sides.

"You can go walk into a wall for about the next ten minutes." Hitoshi says, a grin curling over his face. Now this part of his quirk he doesn't mind.

Deku looks between Hitoshi and Shiragaki, who is now uselessly bumping into the nearest wall.

"You can keep going." Hitoshi states, and Deku nearly jumps out of his skin.

"I-I-" Deku takes one last look at Shiragaki, swallows, and nods, walking forwards once more.

The rest of their walk is a silent one, Deku expertly navigating the maze to corners and curves that Hitoshi knows he won't be able to remember. The walls of this new building are all metallic, shining eerily underneath the lights. Doors line the hallways, and Hitoshi loses track of the number of people he sees through each door window.

Deku eventually stops in front of a door. Hitoshi slides up behind him. He watches carefully as Deku bends down, looking into a pad next to the door's lock. With a mechanical whir, the machine scans Deku's eye, then unlocks.

Great. There's only a miniscule chance of him being able to get out of this room on his own. Hitoshi sighs, he'll just have to accept it for now.

Deku opens the door and Hitoshi slips inside quickly. It's not a bad room, in all fairness. It has a bed and toiletries, more than what Hitoshi was expecting.

Hitoshi turns, and Deku is staring at him again, like he had been before.

"What?" Hitoshi asks, and Deku jumps once more.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Just thinking." Deku scrambles to get the words out, and Hitoshi waits silently. "Food. Soon. It should be here soon."

Deku shuts the door, leaving Hitoshi in near darkness. Hitoshi looks around the room once more, his feet robotically leading him to the bed. As he sits on the side of it, he gives a breathy chuckle.

He's in. He's really in.

But now _he's in._ And he's on his own.

The chuckle soon turns into a full-body shudder, and Hitoshi has to swallow back a wave of nausea. His mouth his dry, and he runs a hand through his hair. Stupidly, he can feel his throat and eyes burning with the threat of tears. He runs another hand through his hair, and then another, and keeps doing it until the burning has stopped.

His dry mouth doesn't disappear, but it's all Hitoshi can do for himself at the moment.

He wonders if his adoptive parents would even worry about him. Well, they would care about the time and paperwork they would be forced to do to keep up the charade. His classmates might worry, or they would too angry to worry. Hitoshi doesn't know which one is worse.

The lock to his room suddenly clicks, and Hitoshi straightens.

It's Deku, holding a tray of food and peering at Hitoshi with questioning eyes. He sets the food down on the floor just in front of the door, nodding at Hitoshi before silently walking out. The door locks shut behind him.

Hitoshi stands up, his legs a little wobbly, and walks over to the tray. He knows his stomach won't be able to hold anything down right now, but he might as well move the tray closer to his bed just in case. As he picks it up though, he notices something lying underneath the tray.

Narrowing his eyes, Hitoshi has to blink not once, but twice when he realizes that he's now holding nothing else but an old All Might keychain.

Its worn down, the colors chipped and faded, but All Might's classic figure is still completely visible.

Hitoshi smiles, tucking the keychain into one of the pockets in his hero costume. All the other pockets were empty- he could feel it- and the suit itself was battered and dirtied.

Still, the weight of the keychain is a comforting presence, and now Hitoshi knows what one of his biggest goals while staying here will be.

Figuring out the enigma known as Deku.


End file.
